Une soirée mouvementé refait
by atinna
Summary: c'est la même histoire j'ai juste rajouter quelque parenthese pour une meilleur lecture. J'en ai deux autres.


KUROSHITSUJI

Une soirée mouvementée

Dans le manoir des Phantomhive, par un beau matin, Ciel est assis à son bureau attendant son petit déjeuner ainsi que le journal et le courrier.

Trois coups à la porte, Sébastian entre, dépose une tasse de thé avec une brioche devant son maitre. Il prend le journal d'une main, sa tasse dans l'autre, boit une gorgée et goute la brioche.

Ayant fini, il décide d'ouvrir le courrier et une enveloppe l'attire.

Au même moment dans le manoir Trancy, Alois est assis à la grande table de la salle de réception attendant lui aussi son petit déjeuner et le courrier.

Trois coups à la porte, Claude entre, dépose une tasse de the avec des viennoiseries devant son maître. Il porte la tasse à ses lèvres, prend un croissant et mord avidement dedans.

Ayant fini ses viennoiseries, il demande à Claude de lui en chercher d'autres il a encore faim. Pendant que son majordome repart à la cuisine, il regarde son courrier et une enveloppe l'attire.

Cette enveloppe porte le seau d'une famille inconnue. Ils l'ouvrent, c'est une invitation à une soirée dans le manoir de cette famille pour ce faire connaitre de l'aristocratie anglaise.

Ciel fait la moue, il déteste ses soirées, mais ira quand même sinon Sébastian le lui obligera (ne serais ce que pour tenir son rang). Alois, quant à lui se lève renversant brusquement sa chaise, fait quelques pas de danse. Il est heureux.

Alois et ciel répondent donc à l'invitation.

Sébastian toqua à la porte du bureau.

« Entre »

« Mlle Elisabeth de Mitt….il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une tornade blonde fit irruption dans la pièce, la traversant à toute vitesse, allant s'accrocher au cou de son fiancé. »

« Elisabeth lâche moi. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lizzie. »

Elle le lâche et ils vont s'installer sur un canapé pour discuter.

« Ciel, tu as reçu l'invitation pour la soirée. »

« Oui je viens juste de répondre… »

« Que tu n'y allais pas, mais pourquoi ? »

« Laisse-moi finir ma phrase. Je disais donc que j'ai répondu que je venais. »

Lizzie toute contente lui sourit et se retient de lui sauter au cou de joie.

« On pourrait y aller ensemble ? »

« D'accord je passerai te prendre à 20h. »

« Au revoir lizzie, j'ai du travail. »

Elle fait la moue mais laisse néanmoins son fiancé à ses affaires.

La semaine passe bien trop vite au gout de Ciel. La soirée avait lieu aujourd'hui et depuis ce matin il était en peu bougon. Mais pourquoi avait-il acceptée.

« Monsieur a l'air soucieux, c'est à cause de ce soir ? »

« Laisse moi, dehors démon. »

« Yes, my lord »

Et Sébastien sorti de la pièce avec un petit sourire en coin.

Du coté d'Alois, il était surexcitée par la fête de ce soir, il fouillait dans son armoire ne sachant comment s'habiller (laissant trainer des habits partout, Claude rangera). Il se décida pour une redingote et un short rouge foncé, des bas blancs et une chemise.

Sébastian frappa et entra

« Monsieur, il est l'heure de vous préparer pour la soirée, veuillez me suivre. »

« J'arrive. Ciel prit tout son temps pour quitter le bureau et se diriger vers sa chambre.

Sébastian avait déjà préparé un ensemble bleu pour son maitre, veste et pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise à jabot blanche. »

Quand il fut prêt, il se regarda dans le grand miroir puis vit l'heure sur l'horloge et dit

« Il est temps d'aller chercher Elisabeth, sinon nous allons être en retard et vu le chemin qu'il y à faire jusqu'à ce manoir, il veut mieux partir maintenant. Prépare la voiture et vient dans une minute. »

Arrivé devant la demeure des Mittfort, Sébastian frappa, on ouvrit et une blondinette passa en coup de vent devant le majordome pour aller se jeter sur Ciel.

« Bonsoir Ciel, que tu es élégant, j'ai toujours su que le bleu t'allait à ravir »

« Merci Lizzie, tu es superbe ce soir. Elle portait une robe rose pale, ses cheveux attachés en chignon dont quelques mèches enroulées encadraient son visage qui était légèrement maquillé. Elle avait des souliers et un petit sac de la même couleur que sa robe. »

« Tes parents nous accompagnent t'ils ? »

« Ils sont déjà en route, nous les retrouveront là bas. Je suis contente de faire le trajet avec toi. »

« My lady, My lord pouvons-nous y aller ? » dit Sébastian en prenant le manteau et en aidant Lizzie à le mettre.

« Merci Sébastian »

Les voilà partis, pendant tout le trajet elle n'arrêta pas de parler. Ciel commença à avoir la migraine. Enfin le manoir est en vu, il y a plein de calèches.

Lizzie alla chez ses parents pour faire leur entrée dans la grande salle de bal

« Le comte et la comtesse de Mittfort ainsi que leur fille Elisabeth » annonce un valet.

Un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années vient les accueillir.

« Le comte Ciel Phantomhive », dit le valet

Toute la salle se tourna vers lui et des murmures se firent entendre.

« Le comte Alois Trancy »

Quant Ciel entendit ce nom, il du faire un gros effort pour ne pas quitter la salle, car se savoir dans la même pièce que ce fou ne l'enchantait guère.

Alois du se retenir de rire sachant que ce cher comte ne l'aimait pas, il était de même pour lui, il ferait tout pour l'éviter durant la soirée.

Lizzie voulut tout de suite entrainer Ciel sur la piste de danse, lui n'avait pas très envie de se ridiculiser devant toute une assemblée.

« Mademoiselle de Mittfort permettez moi de vous inviter à danser, vu que votre cavalier ne parait pas très enclin à le faire. C'était Alois que venait de formuler cette proposition. »

Ciel bouillait de colère et avant que la blonde ne puisse répondre, l'entraina sur la piste et commença à la faire valser. Le comte et la comtesse de Mittfort n'en revenait pas de les voir évoluer ensemble.

Pendant toute la danse, Ciel jura qu'il ferait payer cher à Alois de l'avoir mis dans l'embarras devant sa fiancé. Après plusieurs minutes, Lizzie avait chaud Ciel proposa d'aller chercher un rafraîchissement et de le boire sur la terrasse.

Pendant qu'ils étaient dehors entrain de siroter leur boisson, il y eut un roulement de tambour, ils rejoignirent les autres invités.

« Mesdames et messieurs, je me présente je suis le comte de Dree , je reviens de Indes où j'ai fait fortune. Je vais maintenant vous présenter un numéro tout à fait spécial venu de ce lointain pays. »

Ciel avait rejoint les parents de Lizzie, et à son grand regret était juste à coté d'Alois devant la porte fenêtre menant à la terrasse.

Les lumières s'éteignent puis éclairent la partie gauche de la salle, sur une scène entrent des danseuses indiennes légèrement vêtu et plutôt jolie. Tous les hommes de l'assemblée se tournent vers cette scène, les femmes, elles trouvent cela dégradant de s'exhiber ainsi.

La musique se met en route et elles commencèrent à danser sous les regards avides des hommes. La musique cesse et voila que c'est la partie droite qui s'éclaire. Des hommes vêtus d'un pantalon blanc entre sur la scène, c'est maintenant aux femmes d'en prendre plein les yeux, ils commencent à danser.

Et voila que les deux groupes de danse se rassemblent pour exécuter le final, une chorégraphie mêlant les corps et le tissu. La salle est sous le charme.

Ciel commençait à s'ennuyer, il n'appréciait pas trop le spectacle. Il décida de sortir sur la terrasse en attendant la fin.

Alois adorait ce spectacle, mais il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle et il sorti sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air.

« Bonne soirée ciel, tu ne trouve pas ? »

« Non pas du tout, je n'aime pas le spectacle. »

Ciel voulut rentrer, mais une main l'agrippa, pensant que c'était Alois, il ouvrit la bouche pour protester une autre main l'en empêcha. Il pu juste voir Alois dans la même situation que lui. Ils s'évanouirent tout les deux, aucun n'ayant eu le temps d'appeler son majordome.

Ciel ouvrit les yeux le premier. Ils se trouvaient dans une grande pièce sans fenêtres, meublée seulement d'une table basse, de 4 fauteuils, Alois et lui attacher chacun à un fauteuil et un grand lit. Alois ouvrit les yeux et vit ciel face à lui.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Comment le saurais-je. »

« Je croyais que tu savais toujours tout Comte Phantomhive »

Alors chacun appelle son majordome mais sans succès. Il n'avait pas vu une personne assise dans l'ombre entrain de les observer se disputer et se rejeter la faute l'un à l'autre.

«Bonsoir jeunes gens, merci d'être venu me voir. » dit la voix.

Ciel et Alois regardent en direction de la voix et l'ombre sort pour ce mettre dans la lumière.

Ciel eut un frisson en voyant la personne qui les retient prisonnier. Alois ne la connaissait pas et le trouvait très beau.

« Vicomte de Druitt, que nous voulez vous, relâchez nous tout de suite. Ciel disait nous mais sans conviction, il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser Alois derrière lui. »

« Doucement mon petit rossignol, vous êtes mes invites »

« C'est donc de vous que viens l'invitation mais qui était cet homme au manoir »

« Un ami venu des Indes et qui partagent mes goûts »

« Quel goût », demanda Alois. Ciel aurait préféré qu'il se taise car lui savait parfaitement de quoi parlait le vicomte.

« Celui pour les corps mais comme je n'ai plus le droit d'en faire le commerce. J'ai changé de projet et maintenant je veux que vous me divertissiez. »

« Allez donc voir le spectacle de votre ami », gronda Ciel.

« Non, mon cher comte, pas ce genre de divertissement, quelque de plus sensuel, plus charnel, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vais vous détacher, n'essayez pas de vous enfuir vous n'y parviendrez pas. Nous sommes enfermes tout les trois dans cette pièce dont moi seul ait la clé. »

Ciel regarda autour de lui ne voyant aucun moyen de sortir. Le vicomte disparu dans la pénombre après les avoir détachés

Alois affichait un sourire sadique, une idée lui vient à l'esprit, il observa Ciel assis dans son fauteuil cherchant une échappatoire a cet enfer.

Dans la grande salle les lumières étaient revenus et la musique de l'orchestre résonnait. Lizzie cherche Ciel pour aller danser. Ne le trouvant pas, elle demande aux autres invités, personne ne l'a vu. Elle se décide a aller voir Sébastian

« Sébastian ? »

« Oui mademoiselle Elisabeth »

« Aurais-tu vu Ciel, je le cherche sans succès depuis plusieurs minutes. »

Le majordome n'avait pas remarqué que son maitre était parti, trop occuper avec Claude. Il se mit à le chercher sans y parvenir, il se concentra alors sur le pacte, mais aucun signe de son maître. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu et continuais de chercher quand il entendit que le Comte Trancy s'était lui aussi envolé durant la soirée

A contre cœur, il alla voir Claude qui l'accueilli avec l'argenterie prêt à ce battre. Sébastian esquiva un coup et attrapa ses bras l'empêchant de continuer

« Si tu veux te battre cela devra attendre. Ton maître a disparu tout comme le mien. Nous devons nous associer pour les retrouver »

« Lâche moi j'ai compris et le pacte alors »

« J'ai essayé de le localiser mais s'est impossible »

« Bon d'accord on va travailler ensemble sur de coup là. Je te réglerai ton compte après. »

Ils partirent à la recherche de leurs maitres.

Dans la pièce d'enfermement, Alois se leva, se dirigent vers ciel qui trop occuper à trouver une idée pour s'enfuir ne le vit pas. Alois baissa la tête pour se rapprocher du visage de ciel et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ciel allait parler au moment ou des lèvres l'en empêchèrent, il fut étonner du geste et ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait si chaud soudain et voulait que ça recommence.

Alois semblant lire dans ses pensées, se rapprocha de nouveau et cette fois le baiser fut plus que passionné. Alois pris les mains de Ciel pour les poser sur ses hanches, il le fit se lever pour le guider vers le lit, sans rompre le baiser mais il trébucha et tout deux tombèrent sur le lit, Ciel en dessous d'Alois. (Quelle fâcheuse posture pour le comte).

Alois commença par enlever la veste du comte, qui tremblait ne sachant ce que ce fou préparait, puis ouvris le premier bouton de sa chemise enlevant au passage le nœud qui l'accompagnait. Bientôt Alois pu voir le torse blanc et finement musclé de son compagnon d'infortune.

Ciel enleva alors la veste rouge d'Alois, et voulu faire de même avec la chemise mais avec des mains tremblantes et sa maladresse habituel il mit plus de temps. Enfin après le calvaire des boutons il aperçut le corps svelte d'Alois. Le fou parcourra de ses mains le corps du comte, taquinant à la fois les tétons, d'une main et le nombril de l'autre Ciel poussa un petit gloussement de plaisir.

« Il a l'air de savoir se qu'il fait celui-là » pensa le comte et au même instant Alois l'embrassa. Faisant glisser sa main vers la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de ciel, qu'il jeta à côté des autres affaires. Le comte eut un frisson mais ne savait si c'était de peur ou d'excitation, un peu des deux peut être.

Ayant senti le frisson du comte, Alois décida d'enlever lui aussi son short avant de s'occuper du sexe de ciel. Il était content de faire trembler le maitre de la célèbre maison Phantomhive et ce qui le ravissait encore plus, était la suite des événements imaginée dans sa tête.

Alois sorti de ses pensées perverses en sentant un liquide dans sa main, le comte venait de s'y rependre, il la lécha ravit.

« Maintenant nous pouvons passer à des choses plus sérieuses » pensa Alois.

Il pénétra brusquement Ciel, le faisant crier, il ne s'attendait pas ça, il commença ses va et vient, ciel s'accrochant au drap à chaque coup, d'abord parce qu'il avait mal puis par plaisir.

Ciel n'admettrait jamais avoir pris du plaisir avec Alois même si c'est vrai.

Le vicomte observait la scène avec des yeux plein de gourmandises, il aurait bien aimé les rejoindre, et n'entendit pas entrer les majordomes qui foncèrent sur lui. Pris de panique il dit

« Qui êtes te vous ? »

« Nous ne sommes que des diables de majordomes dirent d'une même voix Sébastian et Claude. »

« Nous venons chercher nos maitres, où sont t'ils ? »

« Ils sont occupés comme vous pouvez le voir » en pointant le lit du doigt.

Ils se retournent d'abord stupéfaits puis excité par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Profitant de leurs inadvertances, le vicomte sortit une arme de la manche de sa veste et tira.

La balle égratigna le bras de claude pour atteindre Sébastien qui s'écroula. Claude assena un violent coup au Vicomte qui s'évanouie. Sébastian couché se tenant l'épaule, il saignait abondamment.

« T'avais qu'à faire plus attention au lieu de regarder ton maitre prendre du bon temps ». dit Claude

« Et toi, tu regardais aussi. Tu pas vu son arme non plus » répondit Sébastian

Claude alla aider Sébastian à se relever. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent

« Nous sommes dans un bel état tout les deux »

Sébastian s'approcha du bras blesser de Claude et lécha le sang qui en coulait sous le regard interloque de celui-ci.

Ciel crut reconnaitre la voix de son fidele majordome mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible, il ouvrit un œil pour observer c'était bien lui et il fut soulager. Sébastian se tourna en sentant le regard de son maître et lui adresse un de ses fameux sourires. Au même moment Alois arrive au point final et retomba sur ciel, fatigués tous les deux ils s'endormirent.

Sébastian enleva sa veste et ouvrit sa chemise pour voir la blessure et en extraire la balle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ôta un de ses gants pour la sortir, mais une autre main fut plus rapide Claude l'avait sorti et jeté à terre. Sébastian pris sa main ensanglanté et la porta à sa bouche pour la nettoyer. Claude se retrouva plaquer contre un mur avec un Sébastian l'embrassant avidement. En un temps record ils furent nus, chacun essayant de dominer, mais Sébastian fut le plus fort c'est donc lui qui pénétra Claude, dans une brutalité que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Durant les dernières minutes avant la délivrance, Sébastian fit jouir Claude, puis il poussa un cri en remplissant son alter ego.

Les cris réveillèrent les jeunes comtes. Ils s'approchèrent de leurs maitres ne faisant pas attention à leur nudité. Ciel et Alois ne pouvait détacher leurs regards du magnifique corps de leurs majordomes. Ayant vu les regards avides de leurs maitres, ils eurent la même idée. Ciel et alois se laissèrent allez sous des mains expertes. Claude et Sébastian pénétrèrent doucement dans l'intimité de leurs maitres puis attendirent de feu vert pour commencer à bouger. Alois fut le premier, qui avec un rire donna le signal à Claude. Ciel mit quelques minutes de plus et donna un coup de bassin pour que Sébastian commence. Ils firent de léger va et vient puis de plus en plus vite et plus fort, inconsciemment Ciel et Alois se tenait la main d'excitation chaque fois que l'on touchait la prostate. Qui arriverait à faire crier de plaisir son maitre, ce fut Sébastian suivi de près par Claude. Ils s'effondrèrent dans le grand lit. Mais Sébastian n'était pas complètement rassasier il en voulait encore. Il proposa donc de faire un échange. Claude s'occupera de Ciel, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir pendant que Sébastian se distrayait avec Alois puis chacun récupéra son maître pour la dernière partie.

Ciel se redressa et se collant contre le corps de Sébastian, posant sa tête sur son épaule, non blessée, lui volant un baiser au passage puis lui mordilla l'oreille avant de lui murmurer

« Je t'aime, Sébastian »

« Je vous aime aussi, jeune maître » répondit t'il au creux de l'oreille de Ciel et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné

Alois avait observé la scène du coin de l'œil et il aurait aimé savoir ce qui s'était dit à voix basse, il était un peu jaloux de leurs complicité

A ce moment, ils se rependirent en leurs maîtres qui s'endormirent sous l'effet du plaisir. Pendant que des deux comtes étaient au pays des rêves, ils se rhabillèrent et nettoyèrent la pièce.

Tout doucement, les comtes ouvrent les yeux, se voyant nu ils prennent peur puis se rappelèrent la soirée, l'enlèvement, et le plaisir de la nuit. Chacun se fait habiller par son majordome puis vient l'heure de se quitter.

« Pas trop tôt ». pense le comte Phantomhive.

Mais il devra justifier de son absence durant une partie de soirée.

« Nous trouverons bien une explication ». lui répondit Sébastian qui avait senti l'inquiétude de son maître.

Alois se tourna vers Ciel avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

« Au plaisir de vous revoir comte Phantomhive ». Et il partit avec Claude, ne résonnait que son rire.

« C'est ça au revoir et à jamais. »

« Monsieur ce n'est pas poli. »

« Rentrons. »

« Yes, my lord. »

De retour au manoir Phantomhive, Sébastian conduisit Ciel à la salle de bain, maintenant qu'il était chez lui il se sentait mieux.

« Et le vicomte ? »

« Nous l'avons envoyé dans un pays d'où il ne pourra revenir »

« Vous ne l'avez quant même pas tué ! »

« Non, mais là ou il est il ne vous embêtera plus »

Ciel repense aux mots de Sébastian pendant qu'il faisait l'amour, était ce sincère. En sentant le cœur de son maitre s'emballer, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Ce que je vous aie dit je le pensais, je vous aime Ciel plus que ma vie. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Sébastian »

A ces mots, il embrassa langoureusement son maître, tout en continuant à le laver.

La journée se passa normalement, il écrivit à Lizzie qu'il avait du quitter la soirée précipitamment ayant fait un malaise dans le parc. Il était sortie prendre l'air pensant que sa migraine passerait et Sébastian l'avait retrouvé inconscient et ramener au manoir pour se reposer.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, les nuits de Ciel étaient merveilleuses puisqu'il les passait avec son majordome d'amour. Les matinées commençaient bien elles aussi, car après qu'il ait tiré les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière dans la chambre, Sébastian enlaçait Ciel et l'embrassait sur le front, les joues et enfin la bouche.

Durant une de ces matinées, Ciel était assis à son bureau entrain de lire le journal en sirotant une tasse de thé. Trois coups à la porte.

« Entre » dit t'il, en reposant sa tasse

« Voici le courrier, monsieur »

« Merci » pose-le sur la pile

Sébastian s'exécuta, il prit la main de son maitre et se mit à lécher la paume.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Vous avez un bout de gâteau sur votre main, je ne faisais que l'enlever. »

« Tu aurais pu me pré… »il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Sébastian l'embrassait.

Ciel le repoussa violemment.

« Pas dans la journée, quelqu'un pourrait entrer et nous voir. »

« Yes, my lord. »

Et il repartit dans la cuisine en emportant le plateau du petit déjeuner.

« Vivement ce soir que je puisse enfin retrouver son corps »

Une enveloppe attira l'attention du comte, il la prit et vit qu'elle portait le sceau des Trancy. Que pouvait lui vouloir ce fou d'Alois.


End file.
